The finer things in life
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Strong Enough Snapshots: With a hard road to tow, Vince counts on the little things in life. Vince/Orwell
1. Fireworks

**Hey Capers! Do you remember my Season 2 story: Strong Enough? Well these will be snapshots throughout the whole story. If you have not read all 20 chapters, you will be incredibly lost.**

**This first chapter takes place after the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

**I do not own The Cape. **

_**The finer things in life- Chapter One: Fireworks**_

In the Faraday home, the smell of charcoal wafted through the open back door. Outside Vince was at his grill, preparing for the various Fourth of July festivities that would be going on later. Vince's sister Michelle, her husband Austin, and their son Andrew came into town to see the newest Faraday member, Elena, for the first time. It had been 4 months since the preemie was fighting for her life.

Michelle and her family had came unannounced, before this the Faradays had decided to have an outdoor dinner for just the 5 of them, now with 3 more guests attending, there was no telling how crazy it would get.

Inside, Orwell was working away on cleaning up the house. Baby Elena was sitting in her carrier on the kitchen counter while watching her mother with wide blue eyes. She had no idea what was going on, her daddy and brothers were outside, and she and her mommy were inside. Because of this, when Orwell get too far away from Elena, she began to wail. The blogger looked back at her baby and rested the mop she had in her hands against the wall. She rushed to Elena and scooped her up; "What's wrong sweetie?"

The 4 month old looked at her mother once and instantly stopped crying. Orwell smiled a little at her daughter and lightly pressed a finger to her nose; "Mommy still has some things she needs to get done." As she walked back over to the baby carrier, Elena began to whine. The blogger sighed and held her with one arm while she mopped with the other; it was needless to say that the baby was happy. Orwell however, was at a different feat.

She wasn't annoyed with her baby, little Elena couldn't help it, babies need attention. She _was _annoyed with her sister-in-law. The blogger loved her to death, but she couldn't take her random visits much anymore without blowing a gasket. Michelle's last visit was much like this, only it was on a _much _shorter notice. Just about a year ago, a horrendous storm came through Palm City on a day Michelle and her family had intended on stopping by to visit. By the time Orwell realized they had company, the rain that had been a light sprinkle, changed into a downpour, there was no way anyone would be leaving at that time. Vince and Orwell weren't pleased to say the least, they had finally found a night where Vince's parents took the kids for a weekend. The couple had been alone for a few hours, enjoying the luxury of it being just the two of them. Right before the unannounced guests arrived, Vince and Orwell had lied down on the couch. The rain started out as a drizzle, putting their minds at ease. The moment their lips touched, the rain began to pour. This didn't keep them from kissing but, the knock on the front door sure did. The day that was supposed to be specifically for Vince and Orwell was ruined in an instant.

The blogger couldn't be mad at her sister-in-law forever, but she did wish that Michelle would have better timing. Fortunately for the blogger and her family, they at least had been given a day's notice this time. As she finished mopping the floor, she looked down at Elena, she was finally asleep. The blogger set the mop to the side and walked through the open back door.

Vince was sitting at the patio table with Matthew and Trip when Orwell walked outside with Elena. He caught his wife from the corner of his eye and turned just in time to see her sit down next to him.

You could smell the various food on the grill from miles away. Orwell ducked her head and kissed her husband; "How's it coming back here?"

"Pretty good. Just waiting for the food to finish cooking. Any word on Michelle?" Vince asked.

"No not yet, but you know how she is," Orwell said.

"Yeah, she'll probably be here in the next- now-" Vince said. The couple turned their heads to see Michelle, Austin, and Andrew walking towards them.

"Hey family!" Michelle said.

Orwell got up gently and hugged her sister-in-law; "How was your trip?"

"Horrendously long," Michelle shrugged. The frown that was put on her face faltered within a moment; "And is this the angel of the family?" she asked nudging towards the baby in Orwell's arms.

The blogger nodded; "It sure is."

"She is so precious," Michelle cooed.

"Thank you, but I really should put her down for a nap," Orwell said.

"No harm done go ahead," Michelle said moving on to hug her brother.

As Orwell went by, she said hello to her brother-in-law and nephew. The blogger walked through the house and upstairs to her daughter's nursery. She lied her baby girl down on her back and tucked her in. The mother turned on the mobile above Elena and went to leave. Once she was back in the kitchen, Orwell grabbed the baby monitor and clipped it to her hip. When she got back outside, she noticed there were dark clouds moving in; "Hey honey?" the blogger called to her husband.

"Yeah baby?" Vince asked walking up to her. He noticed she was staring at the sky.

"Is it supposed to rain?" Orwell asked, finally meeting with his eyes.

"God I hope not," Vince said.

"Maybe you should wrap up the grilling as fast as you can then," Orwell suggested.

"It's almost done, don't worry," Vince said giving her a gentle look.

Orwell smiled to which he went over to the drill. The vigilante opened the top and began to put the grilled products on a single plate. Of course, as we know with previous times, Vince has bad luck. When he closed the grill top, rain slowly began to drizzle. At first the drizzle didn't bother anyone, it was nice to cool down from the heat of the day.

It wasn't until the rain poured down that it started bothering the family.

"Come on everyone, let's get inside before it gets any worse," Orwell said as she led the kids inside, Michelle and Austin then followed suit.

"Vince, let's go," Orwell called to her husband.

The Cape looked back at the tarp he usually covers the grill with and began to contemplate. At the same moment, thunder roared through the sky.

"Vincent, come inside, now!" Orwell yelled.

Vince rushed towards the house and walked in after his wife.

***The Cape***

Later on in the night, the family went out to watch the local fireworks. Vince and Orwell were hoping for it to be just the kids and themselves… they could never be so lucky. Vince's sister tagged along, bringing her humor with her, as well as her husband and child. The Cape parked his car full of family in the parking lot of the recreation center. Every year fireworks were set off in the same time and place. Both Vince _and _Orwell remembered going with their parents to see the fireworks at least a few times in their lives.

Right before the fireworks began, Michelle and Austin went to get out of Vince's vehicle. She turned to her brother; "Aren't you getting out?" she asked.

The vigilante jerked his thumb back to his sleeping daughter; "She'll wake up either way but the sound is muffled in here."

His sister nodded and then grinned at their two other kids; "Wanna go step outside with us?"

Trip and Matthew looked at their parents to which Orwell spoke; "Go on. We can still see from here." She then smiled at her sons.

Once they were all out, Orwell turned her head to their sleeping beauty. A small smile crawled onto her face.

Vince looked at his wife with his own planted firmly in place; "She still sleeping?"

Orwell met his eyes with her own; "She is. I'm a little worried though. Elena's not going to like all this noise."

"We can leave if she gets too upset," Vince said getting his favorite smile. He then continued; "Until then, we can relax and enjoy the show, right?"

The blogger leaned back onto her husband's chest and nuzzled into his neck as they stared ahead through the dashboard.

Vince lightly stroked her arm with his thumb and whispered; "Are you having a good day?"

"Of course I am," Orwell paused; "Are you?"

"You know it. I love my sister and Austin but it's nice for it to be just us right now," Vince said.

"We're not exactly alone, you know," Orwell said.

"Yeah, but Elena won't care if her parents are like this," Vince said.

The blogger nodded; "At least she knows that her parents love each other."

"No doubt about that," Vince said.

They leaned closer to one another and planted a light kiss on each other's lips. And about that point, the fireworks began. The sky that once was black lit with flamboyant colors. The popping and crackling of each firework brought upon a explosion of scattered lights. Little did the couple know that their baby had woken up to the noise. She didn't cry though, she just stared ahead curiously.

**Please review guys! The next snapshot will take place after Strong Enough: Chapter Three. See you all then. Xoxo.**


	2. Sunburn

**Hey Capers, how is everyone today?**

**Are you all ready for another sporadic snapshot? Like I mentioned in the last chapter, this snapshot picks up right after chapter three ends. If I plan this out in my head right, there will be a total of 6 chapters.**

**Many thanks go to XxDeath StarxX and IronAmerica for their lovely reviews last chapter.**

**Sadly, I do not own the Cape. Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

_**The finer things in life- Chapter Two: Sunburn**_

It was a beautiful albeit hot day in Myrtle Beach. After a busy day of unpacking, Orwell and Vince wanted a day that wasn't so hectic. The couple had started out scratching their heads; they had no idea how to spend their day in such a new place. Vince thought about it long and hard, he wanted to take Orwell somewhere special to take her mind off of her mother. Everything came to his mind: parks, movies, shopping; he even thought about taking her to an amusement park.

That being said, wherever they went, it would have to be kid friendly. Trip probably wouldn't want to go shopping… but everything else was up for grabs. The Cape watched out the living room window as cars went by. The traffic slowed down for a moment, soon followed by a stray SUV going down the road with a boat attached to the tail gate. This gave Vince the idea of the beach. Everyone loves the beach, right?

He made his way to the kitchen where his girlfriend was fixing lunch.

The blogger looked up from the island counter and smiled at Vince; "Hey honey, you hungry?"

"Sure am," the Cape said planting a kiss on her forehead.

Orwell picked up a bowl from the counter and turned to pour some soupy contents into it before handing the bowl to her boyfriend; "Eat up then," she said with a smirk.

Vince put down the bowl and bellowed for his son who sat in the next room over. After he did so, he sat down at the table across from Orwell; "When was the last time you went to the beach?" he asked her off of the top of his head.

The blogger darted her eyes across to him and thought for a minute; "Years ago. Before I met you, I went there occasionally."

"Well how would you like to go to the beach today?" Vince asked.

Orwell's mouth spread into a grin; "I'd love to."

About that time, Trip came into the kitchen. He fixed his own bowl and sat down next to his dad.

The Cape smiled over at his son; "How's it going kiddo?"

"Fine," Trip replied nonchalantly as he began to eat.

Vince and Orwell met with each other's eyes to which the blogger turned to her boyfriend's son; "You want to go with us to the beach?"

"Sure," Trip paused, looking at his dad this time; "Can we play some catch later, dad?" he asked.

"You got it," Vince said with a grin. He then looked over to Orwell who was quietly getting up and taking her empty bowl, as well as his, with her. Vince watched as she took the dishes to the sink and began to make herself busy with doing dishes; "You ok over there, Orwell?"

"I'm fine honey. Might as well get these dishes done so we can make it to the beach before it gets really crowded," Orwell answered.

The Cape didn't say a word to Orwell but he did look over at his son who was scooting his chair back to get up. Vince took the empty bowl in front of Trip and said; "Go get ready, we'll be leaving pretty soon."

Trip nodded and left the room, leaving Vince and Orwell alone.

"Now are you going to tell me what's _really _wrong?" Vince asked, walking up behind his girlfriend. He then wrapped an arm around her waist and used his free hand to put the empty bowl in the sink.

"Nothing's wrong!" The blogger started with a laugh.

The Cape looked at Orwell deeper than before, finally sensing what was bothering her; "I know you're not trying to replace Dana, and Trip knows it too."

The blogger turned off the water valve and turned to look at Vince; "It's hard sometimes, feeling like I'm a shadow. Even when it's just you and Trip talking I feel like I should just stay out of it."

Vince brushed Orwell's hair out of her face and cupped her cheek; "Well that makes you kind of dumb, doesn't it?"

"You sure know how to woo a girl, don't you?" Orwell sneered sarcastically.

"I just meant that you don't need to feel that way, I love you, and Trip is already warming up to you," Vince said in a calm voice.

"You can't tell me that this isn't just a little weird for you as well," Orwell said.

"This whole ordeal has been weird and _is _taking some getting used to, but something is telling me I wouldn't change it for the world," Vince said as he started a kiss between him and his girlfriend.

Orwell's heartbeat quickened just like another time she and the Cape showed any type of affection. The blogger put her hands on either side of Vince's face as she returned the loving kiss.

Once they broke apart, the Cape grinned at the blogger and quietly asked; "Is that proof enough for you?"

Orwell's mouth twitched into a teasing smirk; "I dunno, Vince. You may have to tell me again."

Vince chuckled as their lips were millimeters from touching; "You always were hardheaded," he said right as they indulged into another kiss.

***The Cape***

The beach had been pretty busy throughout the day and was pretty crowded by the time Orwell, Vince, and Trip arrived. Despite this, the family still had a pretty good time. At first, Orwell _wouldn't _get in the water, she just set up a towel on the sand and a chair over the towel. The blogger sighed contently and sat down in the chair. Her boyfriend just looked down at her; "What are you doing baby?"

Orwell met her eyes with Vince's; "Going to read while you guys get in the water."

Vince gave her a look in disbelief; :You don't want to get in the water with us?"

"Not really. I never saw the point in it," Orwell said.

Another disbelieving look came from Vince; "Fine, I'll let you sit here for a while but I _am_ coming for you before we leave. You're not leaving here without seeing the _point _of getting in the water."

The blogger sighed; "Really Vince, you don't have to do that."

"And yet I am," the Cape pushed further.

His girlfriend stayed quiet to which Vince placed a kiss on her lips before taking his son out to the water.

Orwell relaxed into her chair and reached into her purse, that she had lying against her chair, for a book to read. Before she began to slip into her book, she looked ahead and watched Vince and Trip, a smile etching onto her features. The blogger was content with her life, probably more than she had ever been before.

Within the next 15 minutes, Orwell was met with her boyfriend and his son. She smiled at Vince and he bent his head down and kissed her; "Having a good time?" the blogger asked.

"A great time. Now it's going to get even better though," Vince said.

Orwell gave him a genuinely sweet smile; "And why is that?"

The Cape said not a word but scooped the brunette in his arms.

Said brunette gave him a teasing smirk; "Vincent Faraday, what are you planning?"

"Nothing much," Vince said as he headed towards the water.

"Oh no, no, no. Put me down," Orwell started in a nervous tone.

"Okay," the Cape said as he carried her into the body of water as he tossed his girlfriend in said water.

Orwell resurfaced with an irritated look on her face. She then wrapped her arms around Vince's neck and smirked at him to which he snaked an arm around her waist and went to kiss her. The blogger then put a finger over his mouth and gave him a look.

"Are you mad because I threw you in the water?" Vince asked with a grin.

"You think?" Orwell asked, trying not to smile.

"Ah," Vince said, shifting slightly to put his hands on either side of his girlfriend's face; "You know you're adorable when you get mad like that."

The blogger whacked him on the chest to which the Cape gave Orwell a kiss. She tried to resist her boyfriend, she really did, but it was no use, she too fell into the kiss.

***The Cape***

Orwell had a problem, she had the worst pain along her back. It had started a few hours after she, Vince, and Trip got home from the beach. She waited until Vince and Trip left to play catch outside to take a shower and inspect the mysterious pain.

The blogger took her shirt off and instantly found the problem, she had sunburn that stretched from her shoulders to her lower back. Her mouth hung a gape for a moment as she studied the damage in the mirror. Orwell knew Vince would _kill _her if he saw that. She just shook out of her reverie and went to get a shower.

By the time the blogger came out of the bathroom, she heard chatter coming from the living room. She walked down the hall and entered the room herself. Vince and Trip were sitting on the couch talking, grins were on both of their faces.

"Hey guys," Orwell said gently as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Hey baby," Vince said draping an arm around the blogger's shoulders.

The brunette blogger gave the Cape a small smile to which he ducked his head and gave his girlfriend a kiss; "How was your game?" Orwell asked, trying to keep the pain of her throbbing shoulders out of her eyes.

"It went great," Vince paused to pat the back of his son's head; "Right buddy?"

"Yeah. I let dad win a few times," Trip said looking at both Vince and Orwell.

"Oh you did?" The blogger asked looking at Trip, then she gave Vince a teasing smirk.

The Cape took his girlfriend's face in his hands and brushed his thumb against her cheek to which her smirk withered into a small smile; "What are you looking at me like that for?" she asked.

"Your smiles don't quite reach your eyes," Vince said.

Another smile broke across Orwell's face to which she responded with; "You worry too much Vince, I'm alright."

The Cape then took a hand and brought it to rest on the blogger's lower back as he rested his forehead against hers; "You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," The blogger paused to give Vince a kiss. She then asked both boys; "Are you hungry?"

They nodded, then Orwell got up from the Cape's arms. She was trying to do anything to keep herself busy. She thought that maybe she wouldn't be in so much pain if she stayed moving. Vince however, wasn't buying this.

"Orwell do you need help with something, baby?" the Cape asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Um," Orwell pretended to contemplate; "No honey, everything's ok right now."

Her boyfriend sat in the bar stool that was by the island counter and watched the blogger maneuver around; "You know I love you, right?" he asked her.

"I love you too Vince," Orwell said lightly as she began to take out a pound of hamburger.

Vince mentally went through the things that could possibly be wrong right now. Everything crossed his mind from forgetting their anniversary to not telling her that he loved her enough. The Cape sighed before he asked her; "Have I done something wrong Orwell?"

"What could you have possibly done wrong?" Orwell asked as she stood at the stove browning the hamburger.

Vince just shrugged before he began with; "I don't know, I just feel like your avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you. We're talking, if I was avoiding you, believe me, you would be the first to know," The blogger said.

"And suddenly I'm reassured by that," Vince said.

Orwell spared her boyfriend a small smile; "I do appreciate your concern though."

The Cape grinned back to which something else crossed his mind; "Did someone say something to you today while we were at the beach?" he asked.

"What? No! Vince just calm down. If you want to know bad enough-"

Her boyfriend got up from his seat and went to leave the room, but Orwell started with; "Where are you going?" making him stop in his tracks.

"Going to find out who hurt my girl," Vince said.

"Vince, no one hurt me," Orwell started, putting the lid over the skillet that was on the burner.

"That's exactly what I expect you to say. You're always trying to pull the _I'm fine _card," the Cape started, going over to the blogger.

Orwell put her hand on Vince's chest and smiled up at him; "I'm fine, okay?"

Vince took her in his arms and noticed her recoil to the way he touched her lower back. The brunette blogger bit her bottom lip as she felt her boyfriend lift the back of her shirt up; "Orwell, what the hell, have you been trying to hide _sunburn _from me?"

Orwell turned her head to Vince and smiled sheepishly; "Maybe?"

The Cape spun her around to face him; "Why?"

The blogger sighed in defeat; "I just didn't want to hear the speech."

"Oh I have a speech now?" Vince asked.

"Of course you do. Like the one you're going to give right now," Orwell said.

The Cape's mouth hung open for a moment in mock shock; "Okay, how about this," he paused then closed the space between them and kissed his girlfriend. He then said; "I won't tell you how you should have worn sunscreen, but just tell me the next time okay? I have to make sure you're alright baby."

"It's a deal," Orwell said. She most likely _did _mean it, but the blogger being who she is, she wouldn't stick with that for very long.

Vince then wrapped his girlfriend into a hug and as he did so, he heard her yelp slightly. He loosened his grip on her a bit and whispered down into her ear; "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Orwell said stretching on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly; "Now, unless you want the food to burn, you have to let me go."

"It's tempting," Vince said smirking.

The blogger smirked at him as well to which he allowed her to back out of his arms.

**Okay everyone, how was it?**

**The next chapter will take place after chapter 9, take care fellow Capers, this is Orwell, signing out. **


	3. New friends

**Hello gentle readers, how's it going?**

**I would like to thank: XxDeath StarxX, and IronAmerica for their lovely reviews last chapter. **

_**Important Notice: **_**I said that this chapter would be snapped from chapter 9, but a little bunny came hopping by and demanded for me to write this one first. So this snapshot takes place in between Chapter 15, after the time jump.**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**The finer things in life- Chapter Three: New friends**_

"I always loved the circus when I was little. I think Matthew would be fine going to their show. Plus they _are _our friends, Orwell," Vince started.

Husband and wife were sitting on their bed chatting about their schedule for the day. Vince had Orwell in his arms, stroking her arm with his thumb gently.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad," the blogger paused, considering the idea her husband had cooked up.

The Carnival of Crime were performing that afternoon for the public. Vince had seen his carnie friends perform one too many times to _not _know what to expect. About a week prior, he had found out about the showing, he thought of taking Trip and Matthew.

"The kids will have fun," Vince spoke in turn.

"Mhmm," Orwell murmured.

Vince pulled his wife's hair from off of her neck in one swipe and turned her head a bit to look at him; "What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just remember to keep those guys who dress up as clowns a _long _ways away from me."

"He didn't mean any harm you know," Vince spoke gently.

Orwell never would forget her first trip to the Carnival of Crime's home. She loved the most of them like family, Raia was a sweetheart, Rollo was… well Rollo, he meant well though, Ruvi was alright on his good days, and of course Max was always very welcoming. The others, she knew them but not as well. The blogger had been talking to Vince when one of the carnival clowns walked up behind her. He had an interesting way to way to make himself known, his problem was that Orwell was afraid of clowns. She always had a problem with them, why _were _they always happy. The clown pressed a finger to his nose, making that annoying honking noise.

The blogger had nearly leapt to the sky at that point. Vince had to hold his friend back as she yelled back at the clown.

Ergo the brunette blogger's serious disdain for that particular carnie.

Vince tightened his grip around his wife; "Don't worry. I'm always here to protect you."

Orwell nodded and pressed her forehead to his. She then whispered; "But I'm afraid it's him you'll have to protect though."

The Cape pressed a kiss to her lips; "Oh you'll be fine."

"Sure," Orwell spoke, pulling Vince's mouth back onto hers.

When they broke apart, the Cape asked; "What's all this about?"

"If you're complaining I can go wake the children up," Orwell spoke.

"Who's complaining?" Vince asked with a grin.

"Hmm, I dunno some crazy man who doesn't want to kiss his wife," the blogger teased.

"That guy does sound crazy. Remind me to never take love advice from him," Vince spoke before he and Orwell kissed again.

They had all intents and purposes of using the time they had until Matthew would bellow for his mother.

In one moment, Orwell had him in a long drawn out kiss, but in the next moment the blogger recoiled and got up in a rush. Vince sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, he put an arm around his wife and watched her stricken form warily; "You alright?"

Orwell shook her head up and down; "It's just another migraine, I think."

Vince's eyes filled with worry; "That's three times this week."

"I know honey. I'll be fine though," Orwell said. She walked out of the husband's arms and headed out of the room, almost losing her footing while doing so. Vince came up to her and took the blogger into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and asked; "Where are you going?"

"To go get some water. I feel really weird Vince," Orwell answered.

The Cape was now really worried. The only time she ever told him what was wrong straight forward was when she got very sick; "Let's get you back in bed baby," Vince said as he gently his wife up and placed her on the bed.

Orwell sat up and stared at her husband with slight bloodshot eyes.

"Baby, you don't look so great. Did the migraine just start?" Vince asked, sitting down gently beside her.

"No, I've had it all morning. What made me jump was the light-headedness that came after it," Orwell said.

Vince had seen the way her migraine's treated her, however they were never _this _bad; "Okay, I'm going to get you some water. You should try to eat too. I'll bring you a fruit and a glass of water."

"I can't eat right now, the nausea's kicked in," Orwell said weakly.

Vince's brow creased in confusion; "You never told me you get nauseous."

"I do, it's just never this bad," Orwell said.

"You need a doctor Orwell," Vince said.

"No I don't. It'll pass in a few hours," the blogger said.

"Yes for now, but what happens next time? Your migraines are tearing you apart," Vince said.

"I can deal with it, just don't send me to the doctors," Orwell said.

"Baby, I'm worried about you," Vince said softly, affixing his eyes onto his wife's pale face.

Orwell finally met with her husband's eyes and sighed; "Fine. I'll go okay?"

"That will definitely put my mind at ease. I'm sure the Carnival will perform an encore for us later," Vince began.

"No, no honey. You take the boys, I'll be fine," Orwell spoke as Vince put his hand over his wife's.

"Are you sure? You know I'll stay with you," the Cape said worryingly.

The blogger weakly nodded and turned on her side, a light wine escaped her lips. There was a reason why she didn't like doctors very well, not that Vince would ever know. No one knew exactly what happened to her but ever since she was 8 years old, she had been afraid of Doctors.

Vince leaned down and pecked the side of her lips; "I'll be right back okay? I love you."

The blogger turned her head long enough to smile; "I love you too."

***The Cape***

A few hours later, the Faraday family had gone their separate ways. The boys went with their father to the Carnival of Crime's home, and Orwell, to the doctor's office. The blogger had dreaded this but Vince wasn't taking no for an answer.

Matthew and Trip were ecstatic for the show. They loved their aunts and uncles from the carnival and they always looked forward to see them practice for their shows. Now that they were able to see the real thing, the two were more than thrilled.

Vince and his sons arrived about twenty minutes early. At the Carnival, everyone was twirling about in a rush, trying to finish up last minute things, even the boys helped set things up on the ring. However, two year old Matthew couldn't do much of anything. He looked around and the gears churned in the toddler's mind as he tried to think of what to do.

His blue eyes affixed onto a carnie walking out of the tent. A laugh escaped Matthew as he followed the carnie. However, when said carnie took a sharp left, a flood of people rushed by like a school of fish. When they all cleared the way, though, the toddler noted that he couldn't find the carnie.

Matthew darted his eyes across the part of Trolley Park he found himself lost in. The worried toddler looked behind him but couldn't find the tent anymore. Being a two year old, he began to wail. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle in his mommy's or daddy's arms. The toddler padded on as he tried to find someone to help him.

Who he came by, however, was none other than Scales.

The toddler stopped and stared at the smuggler's nice shoes. He then looked up at his face, which was now staring down at him with a slight frown.

"Somethin' wrong, son?" the smuggler asked.

Matthew's eyes spilt more tears down his face; "Has you seen my daddy?" he whined.

Scales wasn't any good with kids, what so ever. He grew incredibly uncomfortable. If he walked away from the tyke, odds wouldn't be very high in his favor. He knelt down in front of the little boy and asked; "Who's your daddy?"

"My daddy's name is Vince Faraday. He a police cop," the two year old said, thinking of a way to describe his father.

The gang lord had a metal freak out. How bad would it look for him to be seen with a cop's two year old- crying son no less.

When Scales didn't respond within five seconds, the blue eyed toddler began to wail once more; "I want my mommy!"

The smuggler looked around as he noticed that people had begun to stare as they walked by. Matthew's cries only got louder, however shortly afterwards, Scales saw a concession stand and immediately thought of ice cream. Ice cream calms kids down, doesn't it? "How does a little ice cream sound?" he asked the little boy.

Matthew looked up at the gang lord and sniffled; "My mommy and daddy say don't accept anything from strangers."

Okay so this kid was going to be a little harder to please; "I'll find someone to take you to your ol' dad, but I can't have you crying," Scales said.

The two year old wiped his tears away with his arm; "I sorwee."

"How about that ice cream or sommat, lad?" the smuggler prompted.

"Okies," Matthew spoke, the glistening in his eyes was still there, but he was becoming calm again.

-0-

Back at the Carnival, Vince had finally been able to sit down and watch the show with his boys Trip and Matthew. Speaking of Matthew, where was he? The father dismissed that he had probably followed Raia- he seemed to really be fond of the blonde acrobat.

Vince left his spot from next to Trip and went back into the room the carnies were in. Raia was twirling around on the balls of her feet, smiling brightly. The Cape went up to the blonde and asked; "Hey Raia, have you seen Matthew?"

"No, the last time I saw him, he was…" Raia paused and gave her friend a glare; "Aren't you supposed to know where your children are _all _the time?"

Vince gulped nervously; "He can't have gone very far, trust me, I think I would know my own son."

The Cape made a plan to find his son preferably _before _mother tigress could call and ask about her children. Unfortunately, that plan blew up in smoke when Vince's phone rang. He dug the phone out of his pocket, and sure enough, it was his wife calling.

The acrobat raised a blonde eyebrow at Vince before she swayed away; "Have fun!" she called.

The Cape blew out a breath before he answered; "Hey baby. How did the appointment go?"

Orwell's voice was heard from the other end; _"It went alright. They gave me some pain killers for my head but they're not helping any."_

"You just need some rest okay?" Vince said as he vigorously began searching for his youngest.

Orwell sighed; _"Yeah right. Me get rest? I'm a mother. Mother's don't get rest."_

"Well this one will, I'm sure of it," Vince walked into every room of the Carnival, only to come up with nothing. Matthew was nowhere to be found.

The blogger noticed her husband's breathing had become shallow; _"Honey you alright?" _she asked.

"I'm fine baby. Just been moving things around for the show, kinda tiring," Vince said nonchalantly.

"_Mhm. So how are the boys?" _Orwell asked, sensing something was wrong.

"They are great. Matthew is excited about the show," Vince said.

The blogger smiled down at the phone; _"I wish I could be there."_

Vince stopped in his tracks; "Wait, baby are they still keeping you at the doctor's office?"

"_Unfortunately. They wanted to do some blood work while I'm here," _Orwell spoke.

"Did they say why?" the Cape asked.

"_I had some seriously low blood sugar, that's all I know," _the blogger added.

"Baby, I'm worried about you. I could take the boys with me and come up there to see you," Vince offered, speaking of _when _he finds Matthew.

"_No honey, please. I couldn't ask that of you,"_ Orwell said.

Vince could hear a door open and a man talking in the background; "Babe, you okay?"

"_Yes Vince. I've got to go now, the doctor's back with the blood results," _Orwell said in a soft voice.

"Okay. I love you," Vince said.

"_Love you," _the blogger added.

The Cape could feel his heart break. How could this day get any worse? He wife was feeling like complete crap and he couldn't be there for her, adding onto the fact that his son was _lost. _He hung up the phone with Orwell and walked back into the room where the show was going on at. He went around the back way and approached Trip; "Buddy, we've gotta go look for your brother."

"Look for him? Dad, I saw him following Claudia out. I could've sworn he came back in with her," Trip spoke.

"Shit," Vince cursed under his breath. He nudged his head to the side as he began to walk away, his son then followed suit.

-0-

Little Matthew considered the guy, with a funny sounding voice, his new best friend. He treated him to an ice cream cone, what kid _wouldn't _consider you a best friend if you did that?

"Mister Dominic, did you has a nice mommy and daddy?" the toddler asked licking the liquid that was dripping down the cone.

Scales thought about his question for a moment. He couldn't yell at this kid, he was actually growing quite accustomed to Vince and Orwell's son; "No I didn't lil' nipper," he responded simply.

Matthew's mouth formed into a shocked look; "That's not nice!" the toddler paused for a moment, taking the last lick of his ice cream; "I know! You can come lives with me and my older brother. We has the best mommy and daddy."

The smuggler found himself smirking at the little boy; "That wouldn't work well, kid."

"Well why not?" Matthew inquired.

"You mum and dad wouldn't like me being there an' all," Scales said looking at a hopeful Matthew.

"Yeah they would! You're my best friend," Matthew said as he leaned on the big bad smuggler.

'_Best friend' _run in Scales' ears. He couldn't believe anyone would give him a second glance at being something else beside a creep. He patted the brunette child on the head; "You're a good kid."

-0-

Back where Vince was however, wasn't as fluffy. He was getting even more scared as seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. He was about to file for his son's disappearance when the phone in his pocket rang. His worse fear was that it was Orwell. When he checked it, he discovered it to be the Police Station. Vince got rather irritated at this thing called luck, he seemed to have none of it. He was almost confident that the station was short for the afternoon and needed him to come in. However, when he answered, it was a different story. An anonymous man had dropped off a lost child who just happened to be known as Matthew Faraday around the Police Station.

The Cape's heart thudded faster than he ever thought possible. He and Trip got into the car and Vince drove like a bat out of hell to the station. However, on the way to the Police Station, Vince's phone rang yet again. His gut dropped 1000 feet when he saw it was his wife. He answered the phone; "Hey Orwell."

"_Don't '_hey Orwell'_ me Vincent Faraday!" _Orwell scolded; _"Everything's _fine_? Matthew is _excited _for the show? How could you act like everything was okay when Matthew was _lost_! Matthew, our two year old!"_

"Baby I had no idea he went anywhere," Vince started.

"_Vince, he's a two year old. How can you possibly let him out of your sight?" _Orwell asked. Her voice had calmed down considerably and now there was a twinge of sadness in them.

The Cape sighed; "I was helping Max move things around. I thought he was with Raia. You know how he loves her."

"_Yes honey, but no matter what…" _Orwell stopped mid sentence and sighed; _"I'm at the Police Station. I'll see you when you get here," _with that, she hung up.

Hell, was Vince screwed. The Cape put the phone down in the cup holder next to him and pulled into the station moments later. He saw his wife get out of her car and head inside.

Trip looked over at his dad; "Why didn't you say anything to her?"

"She's not very happy with me right now kiddo," Vince said, not even looking at his son. He just stared at the place his wife last stood.

"Never stopped you before," Trip said.

Realization slapped Vince in the face. Yes, Orwell was mad but she probably needed him more than anything right now. The blogger never did take bad situations well. "C'mon Trip. Let's go get your brother and mom so we can go home." the Cape said to his son.

The boys got out of their car and walked across the sidewalk to enter the building. When they got inside, Vince could hear his wife crying. The blogger came into view as she stood in the lobby, hugging the toddler to her chest.

Matthew caught a sight of his dad and brother; "Momma, daddy's here!"

Orwell turned around and balanced the toddler against her hip. She really tried to be mad but her defenses were falling short; "Hi Vince, hi Trip."

"Hey baby," Vince answered softly as he and Trip came up further to the scene.

"Hi mom," Trip said.

The blogger gently put Matthew down and he padded to his brother and hugged him. Trip picked up the two year old and tried to start a conversation with him so that Vince and Orwell could settle their quarrel.

The Cape put his hand over the small of his wife's back and affixed his blue eyes onto her brown ones; "Are you ready to go home?"

Orwell's eyes glistened as tears were forming behind her eyes.

Vince pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead; "I'm sorry I upset you."

Orwell spared him a smile; "We'll talk when we get home."

The Cape hooked an arm around his wife to which they turned to their kids.

Matthew practically jumped out of his brother's arms; "Daddy! I made a new friend today!"

"Oh yeah? Who's that little man?" Vince asked.

"His name is Dominic. He has a funny voice daddy," Matthew said he settled back into Trip's arms.

Vince and Orwell exchanged glances; "What did he look like, sweetie?" his mother asked.

"Um, he had greenish skin, I think," Matthew said.

If he had been anymore shocked, Vince would have pulled his wife down onto the ground with him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Matthew whined, seeing the looks on his parents' faces.

**So how was the chapter? Next snapshot should take place after chapter 9. **

**This is Orwell, signing out.**


	4. Paint

**Hey everyone! Here's a new Snapshot for you all. This one takes place after chapter 9 of Strong Enough. **

**I want to thank IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter. **

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**The finer things in life- Chapter Four: Paint**_

Orwell Faraday was pulling into her driveway from a trip to the local bookstore. Now into the fifth month of her first pregnancy, the blogger had wanted to check out parenting books, baby names books, and anything else she could get her hands on about pregnancies. As she parked into the driveway, she smiled when she saw Vince's truck parked in the grass. However, that smile faltered when she looked at the outside of her home.

Their old style Victorian home normally was exceptionally beautiful, but right now, it looked like the home needed a serious re-paint. Orwell groaned at the fading paint job they had put on their house months ago. Well _that _was the last time they bought paint from the hardware store. With a sigh, the blogger turned to the passenger seat and grabbed her bag of books, her purse, and got out of the car. Closing the door to, Orwell padded down the sidewalk that led to her front door. With her knee up against said door, she grabbed the keys from her purse and let herself in the house.

The expecting blogger could hear the television from there. She walked into the living room and placed her bags on the coffee table in front of the couch. Before she could turn to say something to husband, he got up from the couch, took her into her arms, and locked her into a kiss.

Slowly, they pulled apart. Still only millimeters apart, Orwell smiled at Vince and placed a finger over his lips. "It's nice to see you too, Vince."

The Cape hugged his wife and, with his lips at her ear, he whispered, "How was your day?"

"It went alright," the blogger said as she nuzzled her face into Vince's chest.

"Yeah? What's in the bags?" Vince asked.

Orwell glanced over at her bag on the coffee table. "Just some baby books from the bookstore."

The Cape grinned down on her. "And how is the little guy?"

His wife moved her head to look down at her quite round belly. Placing a hand on top of it, Orwell replied, "Very restless. He won't sit still for one second."

Vince, with that same smile on his face, put a hand over the side of the blogger's stomach. "Well maybe he just wants Mom to sit still too."

"I can't sit still," Orwell started, walking out of her husband's arms. "I've got to cook and I need to get some laundry done," she walked over to the coffee table, picked up her bags, and disappeared from the room.

Vince shook his head and laughed as he followed the blogger. She had walked upstairs and entered their bedroom. Standing in the doorway, he watched his wife as she placed the new books on their bookshelf across the room and hung her purse on the doorknob to the closet. Vince then stepped up to his wife, lifted her into his arms, and placed her on the bed. Crawling up next to her, the Cape draped an arm across her shoulders and kissed her gently.

"Vince, this isn't getting anything done," Orwell started, turning around to face him.

The Cape filled in the gap between them with a kiss. "You need to rest."

The blogger quirked an eyebrow up. "And let you cook dinner?"

"Sure, why not?" Vince asked with a smile.

Orwell leaned forward and kissed him again before she replied, "Not to shatter your man ego, but, there _is _a reason why a woman cooks for her man."

Her husband chuckled. "Okay so I try to get you to rest your feet and you insult my cooking abilities?"

The blogger gave him an innocent smile. "Only a little bit."

Vince smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. "You should win the annual award for best wife."

"Oh I've already won that award," Orwell smirked and started a kiss that was drawn out for a few more moments.

"Well aren't you special?" Vince asked with a grin.

"You married me didn't you?" the blogger said.

The Cape was expecting another kiss from his wife, only to be surprised when she got up from the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" Vince asked, scooting to the end of the bed.

Orwell turned around and hovered over her husband before kissing him softly. "I am going to start dinner," she said as she stroked Vince's face with her thumb.

"Alright. I love you," the Cape said with a loving smile.

"And I love you," the blogger replied. She was embraced once more before she turned to leave. Vince watched his wife as she walked out of the door. Unexpectedly, Orwell turned back around and rested her head against the door frame. "Vince," she began.

The Cape then looked back at her with a gentle smile. He took in her full profile; he thought she was absolutely the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Vince loved how her protruding stomach gave her extra curves. Or how her long, dark hair framed her already gorgeous face. "Yeah?" Vince asked in a marveled tone.

"You need to seriously consider putting a new coat of paint on the house," the blogger started, she looked into his eyes as she continued, "It's starting to look like crap out there."

Vince wasn't expecting that one. He watched her smirk back at him. "Alright baby, I'll get some paint first thing in the morning."

"You're such a good husband," Orwell said as she blew him a kiss and disappeared from sight.

Sitting back in the bed, Vince propped his head up behind his arms and sighed a bit. Sometimes it was a bit of a hassle being married to someone as adamant and stubborn as you.

***The Cape***

Luckily, that next day Vince didn't have to go to work. He had planned on surprising his wife by calling a babysitter and taking her out to dinner, but she _had _been pretty clear about what she wanted. It was best for the husband to just nod and smile, if he wanted to be in his wife's good graces anyway.

Their house had been painted a light shade of green, and everyday, it was looking like a whole other color.

Vince started out rather early due to the enraged fireball that was the Summer sun. He dressed in his most worn out clothes for this job, and with a ladder and paint roller, he went to work.

Orwell considered herself a pretty nosey person, especially with her husband. Every chance she had, she took the time to look out of the windows, or even go outside to watch over Vince herself. The first time she went outside, the Cape practically jumped out of his skin, she had snuck up on him so quietly.

The blogger came outside in the blistering heat, bearing a glass of lemonade for Vince. She stepped outside and looked around for her husband. Blocking the brutal sun with her hand, Orwell searched high and low for him. When she entered their side yard, she immediately found the Cape. He was about halfway up the ladder, stretching high to get the peak of the wall. "Vince!" Orwell called out to him.

That was when he practically fell off the ladder. His wife saw him jolt; he then turned around and saw the brunette scrunching her face up to keep the sun out of her eyes. Vince climbed down from the ladder and strode up to Orwell. Wiping sweat from his brow, the Cape took a deep breath and spoke to his wife, "Hey baby," with a smile.

"I didn't mean to scare you," the blogger spoke, extending her arm to offer the glass of lemonade.

Still out of breath, Vince took the glass and began to drink from it.

Orwell looked back at her husband with a rather concerned face on. "Maybe you should come inside and rest some honey."

Taking the last few chugs from the lemonade, the Cape shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine," he paused to kiss his wife's temple. "You should go back inside though."

The blogger narrowed her eyes at Vince and snatched the empty glass out of his hands. "Well, I'll be fine too."

Vince ran a hand over Orwell's belly and then caressed her cheek. "I'm worried about the both of you."

"I'm worried about you!" the expecting blogger shot back.

Vince had to catch up with his wife's sudden mood change. "Baby, you should get out of the heat. I'll come inside once I'm done."

"If you have a heat stroke and die-" Orwell had started, only to get interrupted by her husband kissing her. He could feel the blogger try to get out of the kiss, but he wouldn't let her go. After they broke apart, he looked her in the eyes and waited for her to calm down.

The blogger sighed and said to her husband, "You may have calmed me down, but you, Vincent Faraday are _not _off the hook."

Vince smiled and kissed the top of Orwell's head. "You can chew me out when I get back in the house, okay?"

"Well it's not fun if you're expecting it," Orwell said with a pout.

"I'll act like I have no idea what you're talking about," the Cape offered.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" the blogger asked with a smile.

"Yep," Vince said as he wrapped an arm around her waist possessively.

Orwell whacked him in the arm and gave him a reprimanding glare. "How would you like sleeping on the couch tonight? Or maybe sleeping in Lacy's bed?"

"I'm not gonna win today, am I?" the Cape asked with a grin.

"No, no I don't think you can," the blogger said with a smug smirk in place.

Vince leaned down to place a kiss on his wife's lips. They kissed for a few moments before the Cape pressed his forehead against hers once more. He finally got her to genuinely smile back at him and instantly felt accomplished.

**So, how was the chapter guys? The next chapter is going to be a glimpse into the future. **


	5. Into the future

**Hey everyone; here's a new Snapshot for you. **

**Many thanks go to: IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter.**

**Oh, and just so you guys know, this chapter takes place 9 years after "The one who watches Orwell". **

**I do not own the Cape.**

_**The finer things in life: Chapter Five- Into the future**_

"Come on honey! We don't want to be late!" the brunette mother bellowed to her husband.

"Give me a second!" Vince called downstairs from the bedroom door entrance.

Today was an extremely important day for the Faraday family. It was the day their middle child started her first day of Kindergarten. Orwell had held her baby girl back from pre-school, but unfortunately there was nothing she could do with actual school.

Vince, being the father and husband to take one too many photos, was fetching his wife's camera from their dresser. As soon as the camera was in his grasp, he hurried down the stairs.

As expected, Orwell was standing at the end of the stairs, waiting impatiently. When she saw her husband, she situated the fourth Faraday child, Alexander, against her hip.

The vigilante rushed downstairs and wrapped his wife into a short, but loving hug. Placing a kiss on Orwell's lips and a kiss on their three year old's forehead, he asked, "you ready to go?" with a grin.

"Well, I'm not ready to take our little girl to her first day of school, but I guess I'm ready as ever," the blogger said with a tiny smile.

Vince smirked at his wife and scooped their son into his arms. "Baby, if you had your way, they'd never go to school. You'd keep them forever."

Orwell smiled back, "and you wouldn't?"

The vigilante then planted another kiss on his wife's head before he passed her and walked into the living room where the other kids were waiting on their parents.

The blogger followed her husband and stood in the doorway with a crossed-arm stance. A light smile crawled onto her face as she watched Vince handle the children.

Seven year old Matthew was playing a videogame, and five year old Elena was sitting next to him with a pout on her face.

Vince went up to his little girl and knelt down before her. He stared at the dead-ringer of his wife and gave her a tiny smile.

"What's up mini Orwell?" he asked.

The little brunette crossed her arms and gave her father a glare that only Orwell or her spawn could do. "I don't wanna go to school."

"Well you gotta go to school mini," the father said. He then placed Alexander down on the floor before he sat next to his daughter.

Elena's big brown eyes looked up at her paternal figure. She dropped her arms, and with a whine, she attached herself to Vince's stomach. "Daddy I don't wanna go!" she cried.

The vigilante hugged his daughter closer and kissed the top of her head. "I know you don't, but it'll be alright."

The five year old was hopeful. "Really?"

At this point, Matthew turned to his sister and patted her on the shoulder, "I won't let anyone hurt you baby sis."

As if it were possible, Elena's eyes grew wider. "Daddy! I don't wanna get hurt!" she cried into her father's stomach.

The Faraday boys always were looking out for their baby sister, however, it was times like these that made Vince want to crawl back in bed. "He was only trying to help, mini."

Seeing enough of this from the hallway, Orwell sighed and walked into the room. Mommy to the rescue like always. As soon as Elena saw her mother, she ripped herself from her father and ran straight to the blogger. Giving her husband a smile briefly, she lifted the five year old into her arms.

"Momma, Matthew said I was going to get hurt at school," Elena whined.

The mother pinched her daughter's nose and shot her a smile. "He didn't say it exactly like that, Elena bug."

"But, but, he said he wouldn't let anyone hurt me momma! That means you can get hurt at school! I don't wanna go!" the five year old said as she burrowed her head into her mother's curtain of hair.

Orwell's heart was breaking. "Sweetie, momma knows you don't want to be hurt. You don't think your parents would let you go if you were in danger, do you? Matthew does just fine."

Elena scrunched her face up. "He's a boy, momma. I could get hurt 'cause I'm a girl."

"Daddy and mommy wouldn't let that happen," the blogger paused to bounce her baby girl against her hip promptly. "You'll have fun at school, you get to meet new friends and learn new things."

"So it not bad?" the five year old asked.

"No baby girl." Orwell spared her daughter a smile.

Elena lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and smiled brightly. "I go to school!"

"Mhm," the blogger nodded, "now come on, you don't want to be late."

Vince sprung up from the couch and rubbed his hands together. He then made a motion to his sons to follow their mother as she walked out of the house with Elena. Being the last one out, the father grabbed his keys, the camera, and locked the front door. It wasn't everyday your second to last child started her first day of school, but for Vince and Orwell, it was one of the hardest things to watch.

***The Cape***

The Palm City school district was one of the best school districts around, believe it or not. Although the three schools had all been remodeled since they were founded, nothing really had changed. Orwell and Vince were relieved for that matter.

By the time Vince drove into the Elementary School parking lot, Elena was bouncing in her seat babbling to her brothers. Matthew, who always had been close to Elena, listened to her babbles, he even kept the conversation going.

Alexander, who sat in between the two, made his best effort to throw his three year old babbles into the conversation. The seven year old and five year old just patted his head and continued their conversation.

To date, the three year old was the _only _child who looked like a combination of Vince and Orwell. He had his father's sandy brown hair and his mother's eye color. Even though Alexander _mostly _had Vince's features, he seemed to have undertones of Orwell's. He was a beautiful baby, and had been getting compliments from the day he was born.

Matthew was a dead-ringer to Vince, and Elena was a dead-ringer to Orwell; no questions asked. Aren't genetics a weird thing?

As soon as the vigilante parked the truck, the five year old unbuckled herself and dropped the to the floor. "Can we go now?" she piped up.

Orwell looked over at her husband and gave him a sad smile. "There's no turning back around, is there?"

Vince placed his hand on his wife's cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "Afraid not."

The blogger sighed before she pushed the door open. She ran her hands against her jeans in nervous habit once and opened the door to where her children sat. Orwell grabbed Elena and put her down next to her, giving her a kiss as she did so. Seeing his mother, Alexander babbled happily. With a bright smile, the blogger took her baby boy in her arms. She was going to cling to this one for dear life. The two years to come would fly by. As she turned back around to shut the door, the mother saw her husband open the opposite door and swipe the seven year old into his arms. Both Vince and Orwell met each other with a smile before they simultaneously closed the car doors.

Walking passed the car, the blogger felt someone link their fingers together. She looked over to see her husband holding her hand. They gave each other loving gazes right as Matthew and Elena were heard talking to another. Vince and Orwell looked ahead to see their two minis linking arms as they walked ahead of them.

A laugh escaped Orwell's lips as she spoke. "Look how happy she is."

"Yeah," Vince smiled ahead. "Maybe she'll be one of the very few that actually like school."

The brunette narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Don't hold your breath, honey."

Vince squeezed his wife's hand as they strolled in silence.

Orwell looked down at Alexander who was starting to fall asleep under his mother's dark hair. She smiled as she lifted her head back up.

Being outside was actually calming. The mourning doves echoed their sorrows through the sky, and the air smelt like the early morning dew.

The front door to the school was wide open. Elena could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she saw the inside of the place. Matthew tugged his sister's hand and coaxed her with, "it's okay sis. Mom and dad are right behind us."

The little brunette tilted her head back to see her parents. She smiled brightly as the blogger placed a hand on her shoulder. As if she never had her little breakdown, Elena skipped inside with her big brother.

Orwell knew she was on the verge of tears. There _really _was no turning back from this. She mustered all of the strength she could and pushed her sadness behind her. As long as Vince was there holding her hand, she could make it through this.

The Faraday family walked into the school and was greeted by several smiling faces of the school staff. The Faradays were already well know in _Palm City Elementary_.

"Come on kids, we need to find out who your teachers are," Orwell started, dropping Vince's hand so she could situate the sleeping toddler into a more comfortable position.

Matthew tugged his sister's hand as he took a sharp left.

As they turned to follow their children, Vince glanced over at his wife. He wrapped an arm around her and whispered, "you ok?"

The blogger nodded. "I'll be fine."

Vince pressed a kiss to her temple and pulled her closer.

Matthew brought them into the front office. Even though the school day hadn't even begun yet, the secretaries were as busy as ever.

The Cape unwrapped the blogger from his arms and nudged over to a row of seats against the wall. "Take the boys and go sit down. I'll take care of this," he said to his wife.

"You act like you're going to have us waiting for twenty minutes," Orwell looked up at him with a smile. She then put her free hand on her seven year old's back and guided him over to her. Willingly, Matthew wrapped his arm around his mother's leg and hugged her. Smiling, she ran her fingers through her first born's hair.

Vince looked back at his wife once more with a grin, before he scooped his little girl into his arms. Elena giggled and wrapped her arms around her father's neck, resting her cheek against his. "You ready to find your teacher, mini?" he asked.

"Yes daddy," the little brunette said.

Securing his daughter in place, Vince walked up to the front desk. Several women were on the phones. Probably with extremely concerned parents no less; Vince couldn't help but laugh to himself.

Soon enough, a lanky woman with short red hair walked up in front of Vince. "Good Morning Mr. Faraday," she began with a smile.

"Mrs. Romano," the father greeted with a bob of his head.

The woman before him was the Principal of _Palm City Elementary_. She placed her hands on the counter lightly and said after seeing the little brunette, "and my, my, look how much you've grown."

Vince grinned down at his daughter. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Mrs. Romano looked behind the vigilante and saw Orwell calmly waiting. "The family's all here now I see."

"Yeah. Elena is ready to find out who her teacher is. Isn't that so, kiddo?" Vince asked the little brunette in his arms.

Elena nodded vigorously and smiled shyly at the Principal.

Mrs. Romano returned the smile. "Let me go get their schedules then."

"Okay," Vince said as the Principal turned around to disappear into another room located inside the office. He looked down at his daughter who was looking around with curiosity in her eyes. She looked _so _much like his wife it was kind of freaky.

When the woman walked back up to the counter, she was sporting two different papers. With a smile, she handed over the papers to Vince.

He took a look at them and nodded.

"Is there anything else I can do for you? If not, I'm needed elsewhere," Mrs. Romano spoke.

Vince looked back up at the woman and shook his head. "We're alright, thanks."

The Principal nodded. "Then if you'll excuse me," she said as she walked away.

"Daddy, where do we go?" Elena asked, looking down at the paper she knew she could barely even read.

"We're going to meet your teacher," Vince, not remembering the name off the top of his head, looked down at the paper, "Mrs. King."

Elena looked up at her dad and smiled as he walked back over to the other Faraday members. The little brunette squirmed out of Vince's arms and ran to the other side of her mother, latching onto her leg. "Momma! We're going to meet my teacher!"

Orwell, seeing how she couldn't grow a third arm to embrace her daughter, leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Yes we are. First of all, we need to drop your brother off in his class," the mother said sweetly.

The little brunette scrunched her face up and began to pout, "I thought I go with brother! How will he protect me?"

Orwell sighed deeply and handed Alexander over to Vince. As he took his youngest son in his arms, the blogger picked up the pouting five year old. She pressed a finger to her daughter's nose and said, "he won't need to protect you silly."

"But momma what if no one likes me?" Elena asked with a little sniffle.

"Who wouldn't like my baby girl?" the blogger replied with a warm smile.

The five year old just shrugged.

"Exactly my dear. Now, if you do ever need help, that's what your teacher is for," Orwell spoke.

"But what if my teacher doesn't like me?" Elena asked, leaning against her mother's chest.

"That's when mommy and daddy come in," the mother said.

The little brunette took in a breath of relief. She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her.

Orwell smiled and looked over to her husband who had both boys by him, Alex in his arms, and Matthew standing next to him. The blogger gave him a look that said, "let's get this over with." Vince couldn't agree more.

The family walked out of the office and began to roam the halls, looking for the right rooms. The hallways were pretty busy, parents and children alike were walking up and down the halls.

As they approached Matthew's classroom, Elena clung to her mother's shirt for dear life.

"It's okay sweetie," Orwell said soothingly, taking her daughter's hand in her own.

Vince, Orwell, and their kids came into the room to see brightly colored walls. An elder teacher was sitting at her desk. As soon as she looked up, a bright smile crossed her face. In a whirl, she bounced out of her seat and padded over to where the family stood. She shook the blogger's and vigilante's hands and spoke, "I'm Mrs. Dashielle. It's so nice to meet you!"

Vince smiled back at the elderly teacher. "I'm Vince Faraday, this is my wife Jamie," he then motioned to Orwell.

Mrs. Dashielle looked at the three kids around their parents. "Well which one of these lovely children will I be teaching?"

Matthew stepped up and grinned at his teacher. "That would be me, ma'am."

"Well hello there, and what might I call you?" Mrs. Dashielle asked as she kneeled down to the seven year old's level.

"Matthew," the boy spoke proudly.

"I see, well hello Matthew. Would you like to pick out your desk now? Or would you rather stay out with your parents a little longer?" the teacher asked.

In the same instance, four children came running into the room. The seven year old watched as they took their seats next to each other. Matthew then turned to his parents and siblings. "I'm going to introduce myself."

"Have fun sweetie. We'll see you once school lets out, okay?" Orwell spoke, leaning down to embrace her seven year old with one arm.

"Okay mom. Love you," Matthew kissed his mother on the cheek as well as his baby sister.

"Love you too sweetheart," the blogger smiled, standing up straight once more.

The seven year old did the same with his father and baby brother before he skittered away to the other children.

Orwell's eyes began to fill with tears. She then turned to her son's teacher. "It was nice to meet you," she said politely before she walked out hurriedly.

The elder woman stared back at the path the blogger had taken.

Seeing her expression, Vince spoke, "she's just a little upset." He started to make his way to his wife. About halfway across the room, the Cape called over his shoulder, "it was great meeting you, Mrs. Dashielle."

Shaking her head, the teacher turned around to retreat to the desk in the back of the room.

When Vince found Orwell, she was talking to her daughter in the hallway. He could tell the massive restraint she was using not to break down.

The father put Alexander on the ground, much to his dismay. He then took Elena from his wife and put her down next to her brother. Looking down at them, Vince said, "mini, keep Alexander company while I talk to your mom."

Elena gazed up at her father and nodded. With a little smile, she wrapped an arm around her baby brother to keep him from wandering off.

Vince looked back at his children once more before he turned to his wife. The vigilante took her face into his palms and drove his eyes into hers. "You going to be alright?"

Orwell let out a slight cry, "yes Vince."

Her husband stroked her face lightly, "I need you to pull yourself together okay? When we get home, I personally will be your pin cushion to fall on, but Elena doesn't need to see her mother crying."

The blogger dried her lingering tears and nodded. "You're right," she smiled at her husband before she called out to Elena, "baby girl, are you ready to meet Mrs. King?"

Elena just smiled at her mother and took her arm from around her brother. The three year old wandered over to his mother and tugged on her pants leg, "momma?" he spoke out.

Orwell swooped Alexander into her arms and took Elena's hand in her own. From there, Vince followed them into the next classroom.

This classroom was painted a baby blue color. As they stepped inside, the smell of peppermints filled their nostrils.

Peeking around from her mother's leg, Elena called out, "Mrs. King?"

At first, the classroom looked entirely empty. Orwell was about to make a comment when they heard a voice come from behind them. "Did someone call me?"

The family soon was faced by a short blonde with a sweet twinkle in her eyes.

Shyly, Elena poked her head out further, "are you my teacher?"

The blonde grinned. "Well that depends. What's your name, darling?"

The little brunette blinked back, "Elena Faraday."

"Well in that case, yes, I am your teacher," Mrs. King said with a smile.

"Okay. Can I pick my mommy's and daddy's seats? Oh! And my baby brother has to have one too!" Elena said as she strolled through the classroom.

Orwell gave her husband a sad look. He wrapped an arm around her and whispered to her soothingly.

Mrs. King just laughed joyfully at the child and led her back over to her parents. "That's not how school works, Elena."

The five year old gave her teacher a pitiful look. "But I can't be without my mommy or daddy!"

The blogger tried to fake a smile as she spoke to her daughter, "Elena, we can't stay with you."

"But mommy! I don't want to leave you!" the five year old cried.

"It's only for a few hours. After that, you'll come home and be with us," Vince spoke gently.

"So it's only for a day?" Elena asked.

The blogger shook her head. "No sweetie. You'll be doing this for quite a few years."

The five year old cried and hugged her mother's leg. "Take me home, I don't want to go."

"Elena, we can't take you home. You have to stay here for a little while, mini," Vince started, he looked over at his wife and knew that she really wasn't strong enough to talk right then. The only thing Orwell could do was rub her daughter's back.

"Will I be okay?" Elena asked.

"Of course," Vince started with a grin.

The little brunette nodded. She then narrowed her eyes, just like he'd seen Orwell so many times before. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, mini. Mom got through it, I got through it. Even Trip got through it. Trust me, you'll be fine," the father reassured his daughter.

"Really? I can do it?" Elena asked, looking at both her mother and father.

Choking back her tears, Orwell nodded and replied, "you _can_."

The little brunette grinned and hugged both of her parents. "I can do this!"

Mrs. King placed her hands on the five year old's shoulder. "I can take it from here."

Nodding quickly, the blogger blew a kiss to her daughter. "I love you."

"Love you too mommy! And I love you daddy!" Elena sang, blowing both of them kisses.

"Love you kiddo," the vigilante said with a grin.

The couple hesitated for a moment as they watched the blonde lead their daughter to pick out her own desk. Before leaving, Vince wrapped an arm around his wife and took her out of the room.

***The Cape***

"What have we done?" the blogger asked in a panic.

"Believe me, baby, we did the best thing," her husband said, not letting her out of his arms.

It had been a few hours since they dropped off the kids for school. Worry hit the mother, and she had been talking to Vince about it ever since.

"But what if she doesn't make any friends? She's really shy compared to Matthew," Orwell rested her forehead against Vince's and sighed.

The Cape hugged his wife close. "She'll be fine. It doesn't take her long to warm up to people."

His wife let out a whine. "You must think I'm the most emotional woman on the planet."

"No, you're just a worried mother," Vince whispered down at her and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

Orwell just sighed and didn't reply. She looked straight into his eyes for a moment and smiled. "I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

"Yeah?" Vince asked, millimeters apart from kissing his wife.

"You always know how to make me feel better," the blogger said lightly.

"Well I try," the vigilante said with a smile.

"Here, let me reimburse you for your troubles," Orwell spoke as she placed a hand on the side of her husband's face. She then leaned forward a bit more and kissed him slowly.

As they broke apart, Vince whined, "hey, I don't think I was fully reimbursed Mrs. Faraday."

"I'll pay you in loans," the blogger said teasingly.

"Oh that's just cold, baby," the vigilante played on.

"Do you need a blanket, my love?" Orwell asked, faking a concerned glance.

"Don't worry. I've got all the warmth I need," Vince said with a grin. He then executed the next kiss, to which they fell back onto the couch.

**So there goes another chapter. This next chapter will be the last in the bunch. It will take place after chapter four in Strong Enough. **

**This is Orwell, signing out. Xoxo. **


	6. My turn

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the last chapter of "The finer things in life"! I'm really sad that this is coming to an end, but I do hope to keep you updated with the crazy things that happen in the Faraday family.**

**Many thanks to my reviewers: XxDeathStarxX, and IronAmerica for reviewing *every* chapter of this crazy story!**

**Sit back and enjoy the show people, I do not own The Cape.**

_**The finer things in life- Chapter Six: My turn**_

The Faraday home was quiet; too quiet as far as Vince was concerned. It was so quiet, he could hear his chest wheezing with every breath he took. However, there was a reason behind the silence. Orwell didn't just _know _everything, she heard everything too. Her fiancée had caught some type of a sinus infection, and she for one, didn't want him moving around a lot. The blogger kept the house on quiet mode to make sure he followed her strict orders. Any wrong move the vigilante made set off his future-wife.

One morning, the Cape lazily tossed his body to the other side of the bed. He smashed his face into his pillow and groaned. Vince knew his fever wasn't going done anytime soon and that annoyed him. He hated being cooped up in his bedroom all day, but there wasn't much else he could do. Vince breathed in with a sniffle and sat up in bed. He scanned his bedroom, looking for the TV remote. If he was going to be stuck in _this _room with no other means of entertainment, he might as well give himself to the TV screen. Of course, the moment he did try to get up, his fiancée' came into the room with a tray full of breakfast food.

The blogger stopped in the doorway and cleared her throat audibly.

Vince froze. With a sheepish grin, he slowly turned around to face Orwell, "hey, baby. Is that uh, breakfast?"

The brunette sighed and glared at her fiancée, "what are you doing up?"

The vigilante turned around to grab the remote from the TV stand. As he faced the blogger once again, he flashed the remote for emphasis.

"Uh-huh. Now come on. Get back in bed," Orwell said as she motioned back to their bed.

"Only if you lay down with me," Vince said with a smile.

"Maybe I could arrange that," the blogger said lightly.

"I knew you loved me, Orwell," the vigilante grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. You're not going to get better by standing on your feet, honey," Orwell spoke in a concerned tone.

Vince crawled back into bed and pulled the bed sheets over top of him.

The blogger smiled and balanced the tray of food on her soon-to-be husband's stomach. As he took a hold of it, she climbed into the bed next to him.

Vince scooted closer to Orwell and grinned back at her. "Do you know how great you are?"

The brunette rested her forehead against her fiancée's and smiled a bit. "You may have mentioned it a few times."

"Well let me mention it a few more times then," Vince wrapped an arm around the blogger's shoulder and kissed the bridge of her nose. "You, my gorgeous girlfriend," he paused to look away from Orwell, to the tray of food, "are amazing," the vigilante looked back at the brunette and smiled.

"I'm glad you approve, honey," the blogger said with her own smile in place.

Vince gave her a solid kiss on the moth and began to shovel food with his free arm.

Orwell settled against the Cape's chest and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Well I'm better now with you here," the vigilante spoke as he was met with the brunette's eyes. "How about you?"

"Well I'm not the sick one, Vince," Orwell said with a pointed look,

Vince put his fork down and placed that hand on the side of the blogger's face. "So? I still want to know how you are."

The brunette smiled brightly. "I'm just fine."

"Good. Let it stay that way," the vigilante stroked his thumb against her face once before he took his hand back and returned it to the tray.

"It will," Orwell started as she nuzzled into her soon-to-be husband's chest. "Because we're getting married soon."

"Yeah, we are," Vince said with a loving smile.

The blogger traced his chest with a finger, a beautiful gleam in her eyes.

The vigilante pushed the tray aside and pulled his fiancée' closer. "You know," he started, whispering into her ear, "I'm starting to feel better."

Orwell held a finger over his lips. "Oh no, Vincent. You're going to be resting for the next few days. Resting doesn't include any of what this is going to lead to."

"Sure there is. Resting includes laying down on a bed, which," Vince motioned to the bed, "in case you didn't know baby, I'm on one."

"Well then, I'll just go downstairs then. That way, all you can do is get some sleep," the blogger said with a smirk.

"I'll call for you every five minutes," the vigilante said as he sat up, lifting his soon-to-be wife into his lap.

"I'll invest in a cow bell for you then," Orwell spoke as she poked the Cape in the chest.

"Oh well isn't that fun," Vince said as he stole a quick kiss from the brunette.

"Hey, what did I say? You need to rest Vince," the blogger said as she tried to fight a laugh.

"Hmm, don't remember. I think I'm getting amnesia," Vince started in a playful tone, millimeters apart from his fiancée'.

"Good. Then you won't remember wanting to kiss me," Orwell said as she traced his chest again.

"How can I forget something as amazing as that?" the vigilante asked, he was now gently running his fingers through her hair.

"You're trying really hard to get me to stay here, aren't you?" Orwell spoke, looking into his blue eyes.

"Is it working?" Vince asked with a grin.

"Does it ever not? You're too sweet to ignore. Even if all you want is a few kisses, you know how to get your way," the blogger said, starting a feather-like kiss with her fiancée'.

Vince broke away long enough to say to her, "you know you love me anyway."

Orwell pulled back a bit, "do you _want _to ruin the moment?"

"No," the vigilante said as he shook his head vigorously.

"Then shut up, honey," the brunette said in a faint whisper.

"Yes dear," Vince said with a grin. He leaned forward and kissed the brunette passionately.

The kiss lasted for a few more moments. Orwell rested against her fiancée's forehead afterwards, a satisfied smile in place. "Are you happy now?" she asked.

"Maybe," the vigilante said as he flipped the brunette under him. "But you're staying here with me anyway."

"Oh I am?" the blogger asked with a smirk.

"Yep. Wanna know why?" Vince spoke, placing his chin on the brunette's shoulder blade.

"Why?" Orwell asked lightly.

"Because I love you too much to let you go," the Cape said, squeezing his soon-to-be wife tighter.

"You know how to seal your fate," the blogger said as she ran her fingers across his cheekbones.

"Or I'm just really good at making you smile," Vince said with a grin.

"Or both," Orwell said with her own smile.

They closed the gap between them and started with a gentle kiss. The first one progressed into a much longer one, making Vince almost forget that he was sick. However, the hitch in his chest soon told him otherwise. The vigilante broke away from the brunette and sat up on the edge of the bed. He leaned over the bed as his body wracked with coughs.

Concerned, the blogger scooted over to her fiancée' and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry honey. I shouldn't have gotten so carried away. You need your rest," she said soothingly.

The vigilante turned his head back to look at the brunette. He coughed into his shoulder a few more times until he strained a few words out, "no, baby, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. Come on then, lay back down," Orwell spoke as she rose to her feet.

"Nurse Faraday to the rescue?" Vince asked, looking up at his fiancée' with a faint grin.

"As always," the blogger said, lightly sighing as she guided the vigilante to lie back down on his side of the bed. With a little smile, the brunette pulled the sheets and comforter back on top of him. The bed sunk down a bit as she sat down right next to him, taking her husband-to-be's hand. "Is there something else I can do for you?" the blogger asked gently.

The Cape squeezed her hand back and smiled. "Stay with me?" he asked groggily.

"No, honey. You really need your rest," Orwell spoke as she placed her free hand on the side of his face.

"You can nap with me," Vince pressed on.

"I'd love to, but I have things I need to take care of," the blogger spoke with a lopsided smile.

"Will you be back?" the vigilante asked, massaging the brunette's knuckles with his thumb.

"Of course I will, honey," Orwell said as she leaned forward to kiss the side on his mouth, and then tentatively on the mouth.

"I love you Orwell," Vince said with a tired smile.

"I love you too. Now get some sleep," the blogger spoke as she dropped his hand lightly, rising to her feet shortly afterwards.

The Cape turned onto his side to watch the blogger as she left the room. He smiled after her and closed his eyes to drift off into a much needed sleep.

***The Cape***

Orwell sat on the family couch, curled into the arm of it as she read a book. Lacy was sleeping in her human mother's arms, her head burrowed into the crook of the blogger's arm. The brunette looked down at the sleeping fuzz ball, a smile tugging at her lips. The afternoon had been quiet, Trip was over at friend's house for the weekend, and Vince was still upstairs asleep. As far as the blogger was concerned, she had the house to herself. She went upstairs occasionally to check on her sick fiancée', but otherwise, it was just the cat and herself.

Sometimes, Orwell missed having the house to herself. She missed only cleaning up for her mess, and for her "child's" mess. Less laundry, less dishes; the blogger often why she cleaned up for Vince anyway, he _could _be quite the pig. Of course, the brunette knew it was pretty farfetched for a man that _was _handy with cleaning.

With a sigh, Orwell went back to her book. However, it wasn't long before her attention was caught elsewhere. She heard creaking coming from upstairs. The blogger knew that creak a little _too _well, it was the creak of Vince and Orwell's bed. She frowned and put her cat and book down, Lacy grumbling in the process. If that man was getting up, that cold would be the _least _of his worries.

The brunette got up from the couch and made a beeline for the stair-well. With a hand going against the railing, she marched up the steps. As soon as she got up there halfway, she practically ran straight into Vince.

The vigilante flailed back and held onto the stair-railing to catch himself. "Uh- hey baby- I was-"

"You were what?" Orwell asked, crossing her arms defiantly.

"I was feeling better after my nap and wanted to come see you," Vince said, fixating his eyes on hers.

"You _need _to be in bed," the blogger reprimanded.

"I know, but, I needed to stretch my legs," the vigilante started, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Orwell rolled her eyes. "You make up terrible excuses."

"But it's true! I've been in bed all day, baby. Can't I take a few minutes to do _that _much?" Vince asked.

The blogger sighed inwardly. "I suppose so."

"Great," the Cape said with a grin as he swept his soon-to-be wife off of the step before him. She gave him a look, but wrapped her arms around his neck anyway. He climbed down the stairs and entered the living room. The vigilante looked around the room, and then back at his fiancée. "I almost forgot what our living room looks like."

"Exaggerate much, Vince?" Orwell asked with a roll of her eyes.

The vigilante just kissed her bare shoulder and grinned. "You know I love you, baby."

"You love me? Really?" the blogger asked with a dramatic gasp, clinging a hand to her chest.

"Well now you know, don't you?" Vince asked playfully.

"Well I just don't know what to say to that," Orwell looked away, trying to hide the smile on her face, " this is all happening so fast!"

"Want me to slow it down for you?" Vince chuckled.

"No," the blogger started, "I want you to rest."

The vigilante sighed. "you're not going to let me do anything today, are you?"

Orwell just narrowed her eyes.

"Didn't think so," Vince said as he put his fiancée' back down on the floor.

"I just worry about you is all," the brunette said as she hugged the man before her.

The Cape returned the hug and kissed the bridge of the blogger's nose. "You know, I don't think anyone ever died of a sinus infection," he whispered down at her.

"I know, but we're getting married soon, and-" Orwell started, to which she was interrupted by Vince mashing his lips onto hers.

As they broke apart, Vince took a hold of the blogger's face. "I'll be fine. Stop worrying yourself to death, okay gorgeous?"

The brunette nodded the best she could, to which the vigilante guided her head over him and kissed her on the forehead. "I've got plenty of anti-biotic to take, trust me, okay?" he whispered down at her.

"Well I sure hope so. We can't have a honeymoon if you are still sick," Orwell spoke, looking up at Vince in concern.

"I'll _have _to be better then. Wouldn't miss that for the world," the vigilante said with a grin.

"A honeymoon for one would be pretty lonely," the blogger said, a smirk finally coming back onto her face.

"I'll be better, trust me," Vince said, lingering his mouth over his fiancée's.

She leaned forward and kissed the vigilante. Breaking apart ever so slowly, the brunette patted him on the cheek. "Now go back to bed, honey."

"I thought I could sit on the couch with you for a while," the Cape said with a pout.

"Do you _want _to sleep on the couch tonight?" Orwell asked him with a smirk.

"Bed sounds great babe!" Vince spoke in an over exaggerated tone.

"Thought that would change your mind," the blogger said, hugging the Cape lovingly, "and you know what?" she asked quietly.

"What?" Vince asked.

"I'll come to bed with you this time," Orwell said teasingly, lips millimeters apart from his.

"Oh be still my beating heart," the vigilante grinned.

"Don't get too excited, my love," the blogger said contentedly.

"And why's that?" Vince asked, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Because I'm not letting you get up for anything else," Orwell said.

"What, I can't even pee now?" Vince asked with a chuckle.

"Other than that, you will be resting Vince," the blogger said as she raised to her tiptoes and kissed him lovingly.

"As long as I have you, anything is possible, baby," the vigilante said as he kissed her again.

"Okay. Now enough mush, go upstairs Mr. Faraday," Orwell said as she lightly pressed her hand against her fiancée's chest.

"Me? Mushy? That's not possible," Vince grinned.

"Shut up and go to bed, Vince," the blogger warned.

"Yes ma'am," the vigilante sarcastically said. After placing another kiss on his soon-to-be wife's lips, Vince went upstairs to their bedroom, much to Orwell's delight.

**So how did I do? Now that we're ending this, I have to ask, what was your favorite chapter? **

**This is Orwell signing out, Xoxo. **


End file.
